one Spicer is enough
by SamThursday
Summary: It has been seven years since Jack Spicer last appeared to a show down, seven long years, as the xiaolin monks were patrolling around the temple grounds, they found a six year old boy with red eyes walking around, who is this boy, and why does he look like Spicer. this is my first fan fiction, please tell me how it is
1. older bro

**Author's note: **

I don't own any character, just the plot, this is my first fan fiction, …EVER! So yeah there is bound to be allot of problems.

**_Summary_**_:_

_It has been seven years since Jack Spicer last appeared to a show down, seven long years, as the xiaolin monks were patrolling around the temple grounds, they found a six year old boy with red eyes, walking around, who is this boy, and why does he look like Spicer  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1:-**

**Seven years ago:**

A red haired goth stood silently as he tried to fix his train of thoughts, "what?" he asked the tall woman in front of him, she had pale skin, much like the goth, but her hair was not as red, on the contrary she had jet black hair, she held her son's hand with excitement, "you will be a big brother Jack" she beamed happily, "let's all start a new beginning" she finally let out, after a brief moment of silence, the self proclaimed genius finally spoke, "what the hell are you saying" he said angrily, "a new beginning! You barely took care of me and now you want a new kid" his red eyes blazed with anger, but the mother couldn't help but hug her son "I'm sorry" she said, stroking her son's hair "I want to start all over again …. As a family" the red head pushed his mother away, not letting her finish what she was going to say, and ran to the only place where he will find comfort.

After going through all of the jack bot's blueprints, fixed every robot damaged from the last show down, he still didn't quiet feel right, his heart was filled with hate, no, it was much more like sadness "a new beginning she said" he turned a screw driver, " doesn't sound bad" he said to himself, after all he was losing all the battles, most of his free time was spent on fixing his robots, he only had about two shen gong wu left, Jack Spicer finally admits, he was a sore loser looking for attention in a way, even the reaction he gave away to his mother confirmed it, he didn't mean to shove her like that, it just felt that … he lost to an unborn kid, both his parents never cared for him, and now they wanted a kid, **ANOTHER KID!** …..

"Yes a new kid is way better than me" he told himself

He silently sobbed to himself

"a normal kid too, if he was lucky, not a freak like me" a flow of streams crossed his face washing some of the makeup off, he took a handkerchief that was lying on the table, and tried to take away the tears, as he finished he stood up, went upstairs, and went to his room, locking the door behind him, he went inside the bathroom only to see his face smeared with black, he frowned to himself

"well if im gonna be a big bro" he stated to himself "I better be the most awesome brother in the world" he said at the top of his lungs, he washed his face, cleared whats left of the black makeup, and took off his goggles

That was the last night the fourteen year old Spicer, had wore his goggles.

**After seven years:**

A flat screen tv was setting in front of the prince of darkness, he did not know why, but he bought the television set after giving up to silence Wuya, everyday and she would talk about shen gong wu, every .. single .. day, at the end he thought that the technology today might help him up for once to shut up the Heylin witch, she didn't have a response to what chase did, she just sat (and yes she sat with her new found body) on the high elegant furniture that surrounds the house hold.

"what is this" she scowled, "how could you just loss your time on buying such a pointless device, instead of investigating for new wu" she proclaimed, but Chase had enough, he threw out the manual to her, "you should spend your time on much healthier hobbies" he exclaimed "I heard lots enjoy using this, and always loss track of time" he added, Wuya only threw the manual back to chase and yelled "I know how to use a tv, I used to see Jack use it all the time" she said, hating to remember the old boy she once met, chase knew that she hates mentioning the boys name, he was the closest person to ever be her son, but he gave up evil, and he also refused the monks side, her heart was broken from that sudden news, and ever since then Wuya would always come for Chase's company.

"Spicer, if I ever see you ever again I will torture you till death, the same way you tortured me with this … this … this … moping crying thing" he thought to himself since.

The red haired witch had nothing to do, so she grabbed the remote and switched on a channel as she hardly remembers, it was a news channel, chase focused on the screen until he had croaked an eyebrow, there was no mistake, those red pupils belonged to the boy, but his hair wasn't nearly as close, Jack Spicer is currently being interviewed by a famous man, "well, I must say, I'm shocked to see that the holder of one of the biggest company on the planet today is actually as young as you" the interviewer said with a smile, "ahh.. yeah I guess, working and all just gets ya where you want, I think" the red eyed man said, "is it true, at age 15 and you had a doctors degree on both bio-technology and medicine" the man asked as he was looking at his paper.

Wuya eyed the boy that was being interviewed, "Chase! That is Jack" she yelled out, "yes I can see that" the man said, "so this is where you were this whole time" he growled showing his cat like eyes, "yeah, I wanted to finish medicine in case if anything were to happen in my labs, but I said to myself, hey why not finish this course for bio- technology, it might help …." And the tv was shattered to pieces.

Back to where Jack Spicer, he finally finished the last schedule of the day, being a the head of a very large company was not easy, but he always finished all his work before three o'clock, yes three, why you might ask, is just one simple reason.

Spicer rode a car that was designed by his company, after a twenty minutes drive he arrived in front of a public school, a six your old boy ran to the car leaving his friends behind him, opening the door, he jumped in to his older brother's lap, "Jack! Guess what happened today" the little boy shouted, Jack giggled at his little brother sudden outburst, its not like he was quiet all that time, on the contrary, the boy jumps, yells, talks and runs all the time, "what happened little guy?" he asked his little brother, the little boy looked at the tall man with his red eyes, both of them had red eyes, but unlike Jack he had his mother's hair, Jet black, "I was bored at class, so I looked at the window, after a while I saw dragon in the sky" he beamed happily, of course Jack frowned at that, but tried his best not to show it, total **failure**, "are you angry big bro, I didn't mean to slack off" he said shyly, "no no no, … I just hate dragons that's all" Jack said, "so you believe in them too, im happy, or sad that you hate cool animals" the little boy stated.

Jack huffed, "Jeffery, I have my reasons" then closed the door and told the chauffeur to take them back home...

* * *

Author's note: oh god, did I just write that, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please don't hate, just tell me how to improve and maybe, ahh maybe will see more of Jeffery Spicer XD.


	2. what's a shun geng wu?

**Chapter 2:-**

The two arrived back to the Spicer mansion, as they got off the car little Jeffery ran towards a tall woman, wearing a big hat perfect for spring and a white tall dress "mom, I saw a dragon today" the boy told his mother, "did he try to eat you" she giggled quietly, "no, I saw him above in the sky, he was green, and didn't have any wings" Jeffery described the dragon perfectly, "I think he was bleeding too, because I saw really small red spots" he also added, jack rubbed his temple and walked to the front door "what the hell a wingless dragon that bleeds, whatever", "there are water dragons you know, so maybe there are wingless dragons" his mother said.

"don't mind him, he just hates dragons, and ghosts, and weapons ,and kung fu, or martial arts and anything connected to legends" Jeffery mocked his older brother, "that's funny, he always told me those type of stories" his mother added to the mockery.

"I have my own reasons" Jack frowned, "don't you have some gardening or something?" he asked his mother, "don't you have some resting, you know, like the doctors said" his mother pointed out, "I can't rest now, I need to finish the jet boots" he tried to clarify his case, "besides I don't have anything today" .

Jeffery frowned at what he said "what do you mean, you promised to take me to the valley" he said angrily, pouting his mouth and avoiding eye contact to his older brother, Jack hesitated then agreed, "yeah sure, let me just finish the boots and sneakers, then we can go" but Jeffery ran and tried to punch his leg with a fist "do it fast, I don't want to wait" and showed his pouty face, after that he crossed his small arms.

Jack laughed and nodded, leaving to go to the basement, the same evil lair that was there before had went through an upgrade, you could call it a secret underground lab, made out of two levels, he grabbed some small sneakers and tinkered it, after two minutes he pushed a button to the side making the sneaker fly to the air, there was heat emerging from its bottom, "that's awesome!" Jack jumped from the sudden shout, making all his tools fall to the ground, "jesus knock before coming" he told the little Spicer, "is that going to be my shoes" Jeffery asked dogging his older brothers words successfully and tried to catch the small flying device, unfortunately he was too short to reach, "not now Jeff leave me alone and ill come after like, … ten minutes" he told him.

"can I look around, I want a map" the little boy asked, "underground level 2, on a table, don't touch anything else" Jack said while picking up his tools, Jeffery nodded "you can count on me" he ran to an elevator, with a rusty sound and it started moving further below.

As the elevator stopped, he looked around, this level was so deserted, you can call it a basement to the whole facility, the little boy walked up to a table, like his brother said the map was on it, there were also allot of devices, and some blue prints, luckily for him he can read these blue prints, "Jack thought I won't understand this, but I am genius" he laughed to himself, he saw a really old prototype for some robots, they were called jak-bots, "talk about being creative" then grabbed a device, as he turned it on, it showed a map like radar, there was a yellow dot indicating there was something in this area, "wow, that's the exact same place I wanna go" he said, he turned the device only to find this written….

**shen gong wu tracker** "what's a shun geng wu?" he asked, he then remembered a book from the houses library, "I thought Jack hated these stuff, but to think he even made a tracker" he laughed again, "I'm going to tell mom" then a smirk crawled to his face.

"Jeffery, are ya coming" he heard his brother call sarcastically; "yeah I'm coming" he yelled back and grabbed the map on the table, running to the elevator, as he left there was a dark figure that emerged from the shadows, there was a devilish smile on her face that matched perfectly with her red blazing hair.

* * *

**After 10 minutes:**

"now remember Jeff, this is only a prototype shoe, only use it when in trouble okay" he told the little boy while they were standing on a very large grass plain, every Thursday and they would go to the valley, Jeffery would run around the whole area, except for one place, his brother would never let him go there, "you know im studying metal, why won't you let me go there, maybe I'll find material that we can use" little Jeffery said, yes he wasn't lying when he said he was a genius, but the difference between him and his older brother is that he gets bored easily, and gives up, he then finds a new field of science to entertain himself with, he took interest in geology recently "look Jeff, I don't want you to go there alright, it might be dangerous for you" Jack tried to convince the boy, he pouted "there isn't anything but a temple and a mountain, I want to go to the mountain!" he shouted, "no means no, now go to where ever you want to go" Jack was firm on this decision, Jeff gave up "yeah yeah whatever" and he left leaving Jack to whatever note book he brought, "I bet he is going to make another robot design, him and his robots" he said angrily.

After a while Jeffery didn't find anything that would cue up his interest, (i should be in a junk yard) he thought, instead he sat next to a tree, relaxing under its shadow, he liked that tree, every season and its petals change in colors, and it was really close to the only place he can't go to "what's so scary about a temple, not like the monks that live there are gonna kick my butt or anything" he laid his back to the ground, suddenly a beep like sound destroyed the silence, Jeffery jumped from the sudden sound, but not screaming, he put his hands in his pocket, the tracker he found earlier was making the sound "new wu has been found" Jeffery read out loud, then looked at the location, "its right inside the mountain, how can I go there, stupid piece of junk" he threw it to the floor but the screen suddenly showed a route to a cave, Jeffery blinked and picked it up "and Jack said violence doesn't solve a thing" the cheeky little boy chuckled and went right to where the map lead to.

* * *

Walking started to drain him, but he got to where he wanted to go, he was standing in front of a cave, he hesitated for a while but moved one leg forward, then the other, after that he had a very slow pace, "it's a good thing I have my flash light, comes with every gadget I take apart" he reassured himself, turning the flash light on, its power goes to the end of the cave, the light as we might imagine, was powerful, Jeffery walked calmly after being able to look around "this is going to be a piece of cake" he suddenly stopped.

"what the hell ... is the book that Jack wrote real" he thought out loud "I can't believe there is a shen gong wu thingie ma jiggy" , a silent moment passed "awesome! Im going to discover a lost in time artifact just like dad," but the boy then showed a sad face, grabbed his necklace, and walked through the cave.

* * *

Jack and Jeffery's father was never really caring, until Jeff was born, ever since then and he would always be around, unless he was looking for ancient places around the world, one day when Jeffery was five years old a letter came from the last exhibition he was in, saying that mr. spicer died out of poison that spread through the whole area, it was set free after activating a booby trap by accident, the letter came with a necklace, it was meant as a gift for Jeffery's birthday, after that day and little Jeffery Spicer never let go of his brother, afraid that he may kill himself by accident, by the hands of his creation, or in the company or whatever it is that revolved around them, the boy went through a mental trauma.

* * *

Suddenly Jeff tripped on a rock making him fall, "ahh great how am I going to explain this" pointing a bruise, forgetting about all he was thinking about, when he stood up he saw a shining object from afar, he ran to it and grabbed it, he looked at it very hard, it was a golden stick that had a sharp end, there were black pearls on the other end, "needle like object" he took out a note book sketching how the object looked, then tried to break the strange object, "it's not made out of metal that I studied before" he ticked it making a sound

"hey kid what do you think your doing" a very firm voice came from behind his back.


	3. first sequence FAIL

**Chapter 3:-**

"hey kid what do you think you're doing" a sound came from behind his back, Jeffery jumped and thumped to the other side facing an old looking brunette, he looked as old as his brother, he was also wearing a funny looking clothes, like the karate one but it was a red top, "studying, now leave me alone" he picked up the needle like object and wanted to run away, the brunette grabbed Jeffery by the back of his collar, picking him up from the ground, he is stronger than he looks, Jeffery thought to himself, while being hung up in the air he was able to see three more in the back , and a m- m- moving snake!

"SNAKE!" Jeffery yelled at the green reptile that was laying on the cowboys broad shoulders "who are you calling snake" the reptile said angrily, "WAAA! A TALKING SNAKE, A TALKING GREEN REPTILE, CALLING ALL BACKUP UNITS, HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH" yelled Jeff, a girl face palmed herself "Rai, let him go he's not a Heylin if you look at him, he's just a kid" the short girl said, she was also wearing the same clothing, only that she had a pda like device with her.

"but the boy has a wu" another said, comparing to the others he was short, but he was also taller than himself, Jeffery looked at him a little "what are you supposed to be, a cheese ball that rolled out of the kitchen" Jeffery thought out loud seeing that the boy had absolute yellow skin.

The yellow skinned monk was stunned with the name calling "at least im not a creature from the underworld" he told the boy, "creature from the underworld?" Jeffery questioned , "he meant vampire" the girl said, she turned to the yellow monk "don't call people names, that's rude" she nagged the yellow monk, "but the batpire started it" he said, "I reckon you mean vampire" the blond cowboy cuts the two's quarrel.

"now I know why they say don't talk to strangers" Jeffery said, they all left up their gaze to the red eyed boy, "what are you doing here kid, don't you think you're a little far away from home" the girl said, when you think about it, she looked Japanese thought Jeffery.

"im not going to talk to strangers anymore, I learned my lesson" he said, the brown haired monk started to growl a little "okay, here is the deal kid, will tell you our names, so don't treat us like strangers" he said angrily, the boy thought for a while "you're a pedo" suddenly everything fell silent, the three monks looked at their leaders back, "heh heh, you're a funny kid, no my name is Pedrosa, Raimondu Pedrosa " he put the little boy down, trying to hold all his urge to kick him, "yeah and im kimiko" the Japanese girl said, "so you are Japanese" Jeff thought out loud, … again.

"I am Omi, one of the dragons" the yellow skinned monk said, "dragons?" Jeff said, this time to himself, "and im Clay, im from Texas" the cowboy said, "so you're like a cowboy?" the boy said in awe, "yes, I live by the Ranch, I can bring ya a yellow stallion if you want" the cowboy added smiling to the boy.

The four monks looked at the little boy thinking he will give them his name "what? You think I'll tell you my name just because you told me yours, what if you kidnap me" Jeff said, "kid we won't kidnap you, we just want that needle your holding" the leader said, seeing how angry the boy looked "finders keepers, that's the rule" the boy said, "who's rules" Rai said, "my rules, who else" the boy snickered "I found it so it's mine", the Japanese girl moved between them before the leader monk tried to grab the boy's neck, "alright alright, just tell us your name so we can take you back home" she said, "alright…."

"I'm Jeff"enlightening them, "Jeffery Spicer" he said it happily, "Spicer!" they all said when the boy declared it, "yer that damn varmints kid" the cowboy said, Jeff suddenly got scared, and wanted to start crying, "I didn't do anything" his eyes started tearing up, "I didn't do anything bad why are you yelling at me" tears started to seep from his eyes, they all looked at Clay who started to show guilt after seeing the boy crying, "boy I didn't want to yell at you " the cowboy said, the Spicer boy sniffed a little, then smiled, "alright" he looked sad, he thought about his older brother, and how he didn't listen to his words, now he is talking to cheese puff, a pedo, a mean guy, at least the girl was nice, until she heard his name, now she is looking at him with a bit of disgust.

* * *

Back to where Jack was setting, he was sketching just like his brother thought, only that he was sketching a new module for the jet boots, he sighed when he couldn't think of anything new, he dropped the pencil inside the notebook and closed it, immediately he started looking around for his brother "Jeff time to go home" he called, but no response, "great now you're going to make me walk", he threw the notebook inside the car and started to search the plain.

* * *

"so how is Spicer doing" Omi asked as he passed the tea, "hmm hef dong 'kay I 'gess" the boy was talking while eating, then gulped everything up, "sorry where is my manners, I meant to say he is doing okay" the boy replayed nicely, Raimondu then came in with some bread, "so your dad is doing okay? What is he doing now" Raimondu asked, the boy suddenly stopped looking at the brunette "my dad died a year ago" he said after a while, the all looked a bit sad and guilty for asking, after a moment of silence Kimiko asked "how did Jack died?" Jeff spat all the tea he tried to drink, "jack is my big brother! He isn't my dad" he yelled, a hint of red was across Kimiko's face, "sorry we thought he was your dad" she said, "Eww no, my dad died a year ago, Jack is still alive, I mean there's no way you didn't see him, he was in tv this morning" after that the monks all looked at each other "Tv" they all said in unison.

* * *

At the other side of the valley Jack was still looking for his brother, "I checked everywhere, where's the body guard when you need him" he said bitterly, regretting not to bring both human and robotic company, then looked at the only place where he didn't look at, the large temple on the side of the mountain, "don't tell me your there" sighed the albino, it was a good thing he made both sneakers _and_ boots, he didn't bring his heli-pack, wanting to try out the boots by himself, "Jet Boots module one, first flying sequence" he said as he pushed the buttons the boots started to levitate him, but suddenly it stopped, making him fall on his back "OUCH!" touching his back thinking the pain will go away, "damn prototype" … he sighed "first flight sequence fail" he knows this feeling too good to make it affect him, he just wishes Jeffery doesn't learn it though.

* * *

The four monks including Jeffery looked at Kimiko's PDA, they were watching the interview that was held that morning, "damn is that Jack" raimondu said, he didn't look like his old evil self, no, now he had middle length white hair reaching his neck, no makeup, no eyeliner or any of those stuff, and instead of wearing that infamous trench coat, he had a stripped classic looking suit, black of course, his eyes were the same no question, his skin too, "I don't believe this, Jack Spicer has red hair" Omi said, Jeff looked a bit annoyed, "my brother is an Albino, it means he has white hair, not red" he stopped a little "… when you think about it, back then he had red tips in his hair" he suddenly remembered, "must be dye" , he stood up, "will thanks for the food, but its getting late, I better go back before anyone comes looking for me" Raimondu suddenly stood up "wait a sec, the wu".

Jeff only smiled and placed his hand behind his back, turning around like a child "Finders keepers, losers weepers" laughing at his own statement, the leader looked agitated than grabbed the little boy "look kid, this ain't no game, whatever Jack told you, he won't do it, you better give us the wu before anything bad happens" he said angrily, Jeffery felt he was at danger so he kicked Raimondu at the stomach and ran right away, only to be blocked by the cowboy, he looked around then skipped right under the cowboy between his legs, making a run for it to the gate, only to be stopped by both Kimiko and Omi, "aw come on, you guys are **not** fair" he twirled to look for another get away, but found the other two monks towering over him.

So frightened Jeffery, didn't know what to do **"Jack!" **was the first thing he called.


	4. What did i tell you!

**Chapter 4:-**

**"Jack" **he yelled calling for his older brother, "I'm sorry I didn't listen, you were right, I should have never got out here or anywhere without you" he then ducked putting his small arms on top of his head as if a bomb was to be expected, the four monks faced each other and suddenly felt guilty for scaring the child, clay the dragon of earth walked next to him "kid are you okay" he realized the boy's red eyes were filled with transparent liquid, and it was falling bit by bit, "I'm scared, I want Jack" Jeff said while shaking, his cheeks were starting to show a shade of red, Clay touched Jeffery's head and a little yelp came from the now curled up boy, "I want Jack!" he sniffed after that .

"what are you guys doing?" a sudden outburst came from the front gates , the new guest ran to the little boy and grabbed him, "for god's sake, scaring a six year old is too much, even for you losers" Jeffery clutched onto his older brother and rest his head on his chest crying "I'm sorry Jack I won't do anything bad anymore" his tears were streaming out of his eyes, "and you, how many times did I tell you not to come here, what if those xiaolin losers tried to hit you or something"Jack turned his anger towards his little brother, "im sorry" Jeffery cried even more, making Jack huff a little "don't do it again alright".

Sure Jeffery was smart, has a loud mouth, can sprint around wildly, break anything within his reach and too much other stuff Jack can't count, but he was still six, actually that is the main job of a six year old job , and he was also smaller than the average kid, he didn't know what to do if anything happened to him, not him, Jack remembered what started all this emotions and started to glare furiously at all the monks.

"what were you trying to do to Jeff?" remembering how they were all surrounding him, "he tried to get out with a wu that was all" Kimiko stated, Jack stared at her blankly, then looked at the others seeing that they were telling the truth, "Wu? Jeffery doesn't know anything about sheng gong wu" he looked at his crying brother, while his grip was getting tighter, "well your little brother here had a Wu we were trying to get, which I don't know how was it hidden right next to us without even knowing, anyway , he was playing with it like a toy" Raimundo said, "Jeff is that true" Jack asked, Jeffery sniffed a little "I found it, it didn't look like any material I studied before, so I wanted it" he said it while showing innocence, "Jeff, how the hell did you even find it?" Jack asks wondering and irritated by this sudden turn of events, "I found this gadget at the basement" he then showed Jack the Wu tracker, "Jeff! I told you not to touch anything!" Jack huffed once more "I'm sorry, it's just, you never tell me about these stuff, so I thought I can find out what it does by myself" he said with a slight of guilt.

"alright that's it, no tv this weekend,…. slash that, no tv for two weeks" Jack said, "no fair" Jeff yelled out in protest, "yeah Spicer, that's hard even from you" Raimundo interrupted, "you shut up, I didn't even want to see any of you, now im here finding out my little bro was about to be used like a soccer ball" he said with a sharp tone.

Jack walked to the gates leaving everyone dumbfounded, "my friends I think Spicer has finally -grown a little up" Omi said, no one even tried to fix his phrase.

* * *

Jack while carrying his little brother was muttering darkly to himself, "I always hated these stairs, that's why I always use my heli-pack" he was saying it a little higher than a whisper, "heli-pack?" Jeff asked wondering after finishing up his last tear, "its from grandma, ill show it to you later, I think it's better than these stupid boots" he said bitterly remembering his pain, Jeff laughed as he understood what had happened from the way his brother was arching his back, "can we go find another shun geng wu?" Jeffery asked with a bit of hope, Jack stopped and thought about it, remembering how he always lost his battles, he didn't want Jeff to see him like that, "no… will not now anyways" he said, he also let out the part that he didn't want his brother to know that both jet boots and sneakers were based on a wu, what was again ... Jack couldn't remember it , Jetbutsa maybe, he didn't care anymore he just wanted to fly with his little brother, that was all that mattered, and he had to work harder for it to happen.

* * *

**After two months:**

Jeff was bored, remembering his encounter to the xiaolin monks, the next morning Jack told him all about the Shen gong wu, and the battles, and all the bad guys, but he never said his relationship to it all, how did he find out about it, and about the monks, and the bad guys, he knew a ghost showed him all that, but still, he wanted to know _more_, so behind his brothers back he made a replica to the tracker and waited, for just one sound.

"_boooooooooooring_~~~~~~~" he sighed, Jack was working on a project, he left up his gaze and dropped the tool he was holding "why don't you go help mom or something" Jack said while pointing upstairs, "I don't like gardening" Jeff replayed rather quickly as if he was used to the question, Jack rolled his eyes "then go outside, ask Mike to play with you" he said, Mike is the first body guard to be recruited, everyone even Jeffery favors him, he always smiled, once he even saved Jeffery from a kidnapping, and Jack from a sudden shooting, "alright!" he left with that.

Roaming around the enormous house hold he went to the guards resting place, as he knocked the door, it opened slowly and steady, "yes?" a dark skinned man asked, "is Mike around?" he looked at the floor to see the smallest member of the family he was supposed to protect, "no he is outside with Mrs. Spicer" he answered, "alright, thanks" Jeff said as he left towards the garden, seeing the little boy skip made the guard thought about how all the members were a bit …. Small and defenseless, no wonder they need guards, actually how did they survive before hiring, he wondered, and closed the door.

* * *

"can't wait for show and tell, ill show them this needle, and tell them that it's a an ancient weapon, they will all want it" the little Spicer said tugging the wu object in his pocket, he didn't know what it did, he just knew that it shines whenever he grabbed it, and him alone, sometimes Jack would grab it and it shines, but not as much as when he touches it, sometimes he thought the wu had a mind of its own, because it always shines when he cries.

Jeff opened the door expecting to play with Mike and watch his mom, only to find yells and shouts tossed at the air "I will warn you one more time to stay away before anything serious happens" Jeff heard Mikes voice, only that it fallowed by yells of pain, he froze to see blood, everywhere, on the grass and on the plants, it was Mikes, "Mrs. Spicer go inside, and call for the other guards" Mike told his mother holding his stomach, the area where it was bleeding, "Mike?" Jeff suddenly called, both Mike and his mother turned to see him at the door while wearing a wary look.

"Foolish Spicer, after all he saw you might think he will make more powerful robots" a cold voice said, Jeff turned to see a tall man, with tall dark hair, he was wearing a type of armor, the scariest thing Jeffery thought about the man was his eyes, cat like and golden, he fell flat on his butt, scared at the person standing in front, "where is Spicer" the tall man commanded answers, but words were escaping Jeffery's tongue, I don't think he wanted to answer, "I'm Spicer" he said instead.

annoyed the tall man showed his hands and tried to grab the boys neck, only to be suddenly blocked by Mike, "what do you want from him?" he yelled out, but his answers were just a smirk, another figure appeared, "Jack, we want Jack Spicer" the red haired witch said.

Jeff looked at her " aren't you a ghost?" he asked suddenly, both Wuya and Chase looked at the little boy wondering how he figured the truth, they both hid their aura so no one will discover them "did Jack talk about us" Wuya asked, but Jeff shook his head indicating that Jack never talked about them, "both Spicers are the same" Chase proclaimed, "I HAVE A PLAN!" Wuya yelled out, she grabbed Jeff and everything went black from there.

* * *

**Authors Note: **was that good enough for you all XD, i was wondering if i should update two chapters once a week, or one chapter once, just wondering, ow yeah im a failure at describing things XD so sorry if you didn't understand

ps: i can totally describe my week no problem, i hate it, we had about six tests, and two more were moved for the next week


	5. the Rejuvenation project

**Chapter 5:-**

Jack couldn't believe his eyes, right now he is in the hospital with four seriously injured guards, even Mike, the military man of the century, the only survivor of the explosions to the last war, was badly hurt, and if matters didn't get any worse but his little brother was kidnapped, his little brother "Jeffery, oh please Jeffery don't do anything stupid, I don't want these guys to die from your mouth" he said knowing how his little brother, always, and i mean _always_ makes straight forward comments, no one ever survives from that, "_god_ I got to find out where he is…" he sighed to himself, he always tried to get him away from fights and such, he also made him go to self defense classes, but he knew, oh he knew that this won't help when someone from the Heyling will come, Jack clenched his fist at that thought.

"Mr. Spicer, one of your men woke up" a doctor said, "the blond one" he added, "figures, even if he was the most injured he won't let that stop him" Jack said, "he asks for you" the doctor notified him, making Jack wonder what Mike wants, knowing him he will try to repent and get up to go find who kidnapped Jeff.

Jack entered the white room, recognizing the half battered up man, he walked up to him to see if he was still conscious, "Sir, I'm sorry for being a failure" the man said.

"Bingo" jack said it with a knowing tune, "rest up, the police are looking for him" Jack said bitterly, proving himself, that yes, his little brother really is kidnapped, "the police can't help" Mike said with a cold voice, "Jack left up his gaze to look at the injured man, he looked serious, "what do you mean?" Jack asked, "Even Mr. Jeffery said it, even he recognized something was wrong with those two" Mike said trying to sit, but Jack pushed him to the bed, "two" not looking surprised at all, "sir, how are you taking this, aren't you surprised that two people can do this, infiltrating your house without raising an alarm, and even injuring about four people" Mike asked, Jack looked at him a little, he understood where Mike was coming from.

"I'm used to it" Jack answered making a questioning look form on his guard, "I knew people like that when I was 12" he tried to explain, still the questioning look was on top of the man's face, Jack sighed "they are the reason why I hired guards even though I had robots" Jack said at last, "you met them sir?" the guard asked, "more like fought them, got beaten up, came back to fight, and gloat about my genius, and still get beaten up" Jack answered the man.

Mike finally understood that this is one of the things that his boss doesn't like to talk about, his past, then kept a silent attitude, after a very long and awkward silence Mike broke it "sir, I know how they look" then he stopped "I think that isn't helpful since your mother informed you how they looked" he said remembering Mrs. Spicer's presence at the time, "mother is going through a shock, she couldn't move or react to anything after the incident, I think your help would be most appreciated" Jack said

"alright sir, they were two, male and female" he paced all his memories, "the female was floating, sometimes, looking bored, she had red hair, and dark green eyes, with a type of purple robe" Mike stopped realizing his boss's shock, he continued "the male was tall, he also had tall dark hair, with some hints of green, he was wearing an armor" Jack dropped his jaw after hearing that "don't tell me it's those two" he murmured, but Mike heard him "are those two from your past sir?" he asked the now muttering Jack, "upgrades, I need to upgrade all the robots and make it more efficient" Mike noticed this habit, it was the same habit he had when he can't sleep and over works himself .

"sir, remember the last time you passed out from working" Mike reminded his boss, he knew this habit would lead him to runes, he used to scream and yell a lot, until he was notified about that habit, so his boss tried to stop that habit with another bad one, over working till he is satisfied.

"I need to do this, how do ya expect me to save Jeff without these robots!" he suddenly snapped at the guard, making him silent once more, "oh god he is serious about this" Mike thought to himself, "sorry" Jack told him trying to calm himself "Sir, take me to me wherever your going" the loyal guard said to his boss, "Mike your still injured" he reminded him "boss, you know my physical condition will heal in about an hour, this is nothing" the body guard said, making Jack remember the first day they met.

* * *

It was a rainy night, and a dark one too, only a year had passed after opening his company and Jack was booming in business, he was pretty much famous at this point, allot of the other companies had asked to merge with his, plans to open other buildings in other counties, everyone knew that the said man was going to be the next big thing after the electronic company that had a half eaten fruit as a logo, Jack was making all types of robots, car designs, home security to the max, all things that could be imagined, if he wasn't rich from the first place he would be a multi billionaire by now.

Then there was the other side of the company, the rumored bio-tech section, where they study to look for medicine using the latest breakthrough in medical science, aside from Jack and the researchers there, no one knew exactly what they were doing, it was the same night that Jack had come the labs un-notified, a surprise check up as you might call, everything was going great until he headed to that section.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Jack was angry, also furious, his eyes were blazing, showing fire from those red eyes, "sir when did you come?" one of the workers was petrified, all of them went numb after hearing Spicer's voice, "I did not authorized this research" he said with anger, right now he was standing in front of a blonde man, he was laying at what looked like a medical table used for operation, "I strictly prohibited this exact damn project" he said knowing all the bad circumstances that might happen, "sir we were told by your secretary that you accepted this project and wanted it to proceed" a man said, "I never said that" Jack notified everyone, "get him out of the devices now, this experiment is unstable to be performed at anything" Jack demanded .

"we can't sir, we already started" a researcher said, "we might lose him if we took him out now" another said, "damn it" jack growled, he knew if he ever wanted the blond man alive, he needed to operate the surgery by himself, he did not plan this at all, "change the data, lead surgeon to Jack Spicer" he took a glove from a table, "I will operate on my own, let the Rejuvenation project begin"

The blonde was a bit dizzy, but heard everything, last night he was with his team mates at the enemy lines, but a grenade was thrown at them, from that point he was getting from conscious to unconscious, lashing out as he felt a needle on his thigh and neck, he opened his eyes from pain, then heard yells, and a plan to go through with surgery, "man you are one unlucky guy" he heard someone say as he felt a part of his flush getting cut, but there was no pain, he opened his eyes to see a horrifying sight, a man with red eyes, "devil" he thought, trying to protest realizing that he was in different environment, "n-no.." he said weakly, the red eyed man looked at him with pity, "give me a heavier doze" he said to another man, "I won't hurt you after this alright, just bear with me" and the blonde soldier drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Operation was a success, the male patient is now ready to leave the operation room" Jack said after a long 5 hours, "_man_, talk about a long day" jack after throwing away the blood stained glove, he cursed himself mentally, "the re-programming to the nerve system is going to operate after recovery" he took a deep breath "if any injury was notified to his mental system, the regeneration ability will take it after that" jack said to the other operators and all that are present in the lab, they all clapped in applause seeing such results happen, no one would get to that result but the genius himself.

"from this day on no operation or project was to be held but with my consult **and** presence" they all stopped realizing the anger in his eyes, "take him to a room" he ordered.

as they were carrying the now patient Jack was looking at his folder, "this man was out on the enemy fields, and was reported dead at 12:30 am, how the hell did they get him out there" Jack asked, but with no surprise no one responded, "i got to fire that secretary, making orders behind my back" he said as his first foot entered a room, making all the men set it up for the new guest

"you can leave" he told his employees with bitter hate to the events of the night, after they were all gone, he huffed , and closed his eyes resting on a chair, suddenly strong and rough fingers were around his neck, Jack screamed a scream that might be mistaken as a girls.

the blond man was standing breathing heavily, but his hand was too strong "devil" he said with a growl, "what did you do to me and my hands" he said noting his lost limb was growing.

Jack tried to release himself from the strong grip, sweating when he realized this awkward situation, seeing that the blonde man was just wearing a grey boxer, well he was a bisexual after all, but no he had to snap out from this and start thinking about air "b-breath" he said "I need air" the blond saw his lost limb getting back together, then released the weak man he thought as a devil

"you were about to die and I made an operation to make you regenerate even after I said we can't have this operation" Jack said all that with one breath, "great and I thought I got rid of Chase, now I have an ex-soldier on my neck" Jack thought out loud rubbing his neck, grabbing all the air he could greedily on the ground.

The blond registered everything, he stood on two full and non disfigured feet, looked around, then grabbed the albino and made him stand on his two feet, "I owe you my life" the blond said "I am Mike stones"

* * *

Jack snapped back to reality and saw the regeneration process in front of him, Mike stood up "see boss, no signs of injury"

Jack was thinking for a second, all those years and he is glad that he made that project, "alright but never tell anyone about this" Jack said while smiling, "and I mean anyone", "don't call me crazy, don't take me to a doctor, just listen", Jack just knows that by telling him about the xiaolin and Heylin, he would receive some stares for a couple of hours.

"lets just hope that this will make him realize how dangerous they are, and hopefully not join me while i go to Chase and Wuya" Jack said to himself.

* * *

**Authors Note:** sorry this week was a bit roudy, in my Physics class my teachers accidentally shot a laser into my right eye, she told me to close it for a while, and after opening my eyes everything was darker than usual, it was kinda awesome how the world was lighter on my left eye and darker on my right one XD, ow yeah, i had a test that lists 70 marks on my grades ... it was physics, GOD that teacher will kill me

also my dads favourite team finally won a championship (after such long years -.-)

after two weeks are my **finals**, so i **might** or **might not** post a new chapter, in case that happens i made this chapter a bit longer, and had an in insight on my OC, he wasn't sappous to be here, but i couldn't help it XD and i like to make Jack get himself in trouble but doesn't want anyone else in it


	6. Let me go!

**Chapter 6:-**

"I once struggled with wuya, thinking that no one could beat her with her loud and running mouth" chase said to all his jungle cat, one of them nodded with agreement, "and I once learnt what true annoyance was from Spicer" another cat agreed with a purr.

Chase then faced a pouting face in front of him "but to think someone will out win them both" he said to the now frowning little Spicer "you're a cold blooded reptile" Jeffery stated, after discovering out both Chase and Wuya's powers, he just kept throwing comments at them, "now now chase, you do want that shen gong wu now do you" Wuya said after hearing those two conversing, "you mean that needle thing?" Jeffery asked with a hint of displeasure.

"well aside from that we need your brothers help to acquire another –stronger and pleasing- wu" the now floating witch said

"I hate you, when am I going to get out-" Chase cuts out the rest of the conversation trying to meditate, "let me go you rotten lizard" he commanded, "can't you silence yourself" chase said with a growl.

Jeff on the other hand got angrier, "I'll teach you how to behave old man" he said taking out the same gadget set he had with him in the mountain, but instead of taking out the flash light he took out the red laser, "do you know what cats do with these lasers" Jeff smirked, a smirk that is a bit too sadistic for a boy his age, evil if you might call it.

Both chase and wuya realized that emotion the boy showed, Evil, they had no idea to what drove the emotion running, but they knew he was going to do something, as he started using the laser, a cat suddenly stood up on all its paws looking at the red dot on the floor, the other two looking at it, Chase noted his cats behavior, then he stood up a bit slowly, "that device you are holding" Chase said "what did it do to my warriors" he asked after trying to connect his thoughts with them, they all seemed blank, their only focus was the red dot.

The little boy's smirk grew wider "never underestimate a Spicer.

* * *

the cats had allot of exercise that morning, chasing the oh so magical red dot, that was either hovering on Chase or Wuya, making them run until they lose sight of it, Chase ordered his cats to stop, which was without any results, they were crashing everything that came into their way, and all Jeffery did was laugh his head off, "if only I had a camera with me" the boy said excitedly still locking the laser's path on the redhead, suddenly someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, his laser was torn apart from his hands, "to think a child would emerge this mess" Chase said after looking over his house hold, he then crushed the whole gadgets with his own hands out of sheer anger.

Chase then started to look at the boy, little Jeffery starts to feel very uncomfortable, "the wand of potential chooses one of potential, so it was my fault on letting my guard down, even though it was toward a little boy that holds Spicer as a surname" Chase said then left the confused Jeffery with Wuya.

"What do you guys want with me?" Jeffery had to ask, he was kidnapped by two immortals wasn't he, the only good thing about this was to play with the felines that roam the castle, but he got bored.

"oh no, it's not you we want, we want your big annoying brother, Jack" Wuya said with a smile, sure she is an evil witch and all that, but every lady has to have a soft spot for kids, especially one that looks so innocent (and can evil according to his desire after what he did with the laser) he was the perfect little boy in her eyes.

"and that wand of potential thing?" Jeffery asked yet again, causing Wuya to show a smirk, "that Spicer, is the wu you are hiding in your pockets, only people chosen by it can touch it, and since you can touch it, means you have a lot of potential" she said happily

"potential in what exactly" Jeffery had to ask, "that's the problem with the wu, there's no way in saying where your potential lies, but anyone can take advantage on it, how lucky you are, that only you can touch it" she said then started to check her nails while crossing her other arm.

"but Jack can touch it" **that** definitely made wuya stop, "there is no way in the many levels of hell is that true, no matter what happens your older brother is an absolute failure at everything he does " she said while forgetting both her arms in the older possession .

"you obviously don't know my brother, he is the most awesomest guy ever" Jeffery smirked at the now angry witch, "I do know him well, after all, who can forget the miserable evil boy genius after allying with him, no one, that's who" the witch snared at the boy while walking the hallways

"Evil boy genius?" Jeffery asked in a questionable tone fallowing the witch

"oh it seems that **you** don't know your brother well, you see he used to be with the Heylin side, with us, but he was a failure, he once even tried to be with the Xiaoling monks, he failed with that too, and the biggest success he ever had was quitting the conflict between the two sides and live a normal life, looks like he will fail at that too now that he has to save his cute little brother" Wuya said

"you know, after this day I will hate people with red hair" Jeffery said, "hmm, but Jack used to dye his hair red" that caught Jeffery off guard, how did his older brother looked with red hair, did he look cool, "well he looks better in white hair" Jeffery said

"Yes… that I must agree" wuya agreed hesitantly

"he does have muscles, but the only time you catch it is when he dress all emo like or at the beach, the rest of the time are just business suits, you can't even catch him in Pjs" Jeffery said as he remembered the really rare times where he doesn't see his older brother with a suit, "business … suit? …. I did see him on tv wearing one" Wuya said while opening a very large door

"yeah, he owns like three companies and all those boring stuff I never cared about, one of them is pretty much about technology, and the other one is all about vehicles, you know, cars, jets and stuff, he even gave me a prototype for me to tinker-" Jeffery stopped, he remembered that he is still wearing the prototype jet sneakers, which he so wishes to use, but not now, he will first go to the kitchen, find any utensils and use it to tinker, yes smart plan coming from a first grader under extreme pressure that he is in presence of _-lets remind again-_ evil immortal dragons and witches.

"Aunty, I'm very hungry" he grabs his stomach in a show of absolute discomfort

"Aunty?, I don't look old you know" she said

"you can say that to any other idiotic kid you kidnap but I'm smart, and Jack told me about you, Chase and a talking bean that it seems very unpleasing from the way Jack tries to avoid his name" Jeffery scuffed

"I'm pretty much a history book for you guys, you better be grateful I'm not calling you an old hag" Jeffery now smirked, "not that I will get away with it, I mean Jack doesn't appreciate the slangs I learned from tv, or internet, or parents that are in their 40s trying to get a parking lot, no he doesn't like that, if he ever catches me saying anything he will get mad" Jeffery said

"hah failure at evil too, what a champ" Wuya says as she open another door

"here we are, what would you like" she asks Jeffery, he stopped looking at all the food on the table, sure his family's dinner room was fancy, but this is extra fancy, and there was one thing that both Jeffery and Jack had on their mind.

"**Food!**" apparently, Jeffery wasn't acting at all, he jumped on a chair and started to stuff some pastry, and whatever they called food these days

"this are yummy!" he said happily while smiling"

"now Jeffery, you said your brother has three companies, but you only told me about two" the witch said sitting in front of him

"hmm… yeah, Jack told me not to talk about it to anyone" he said while taking a handful of sweets

"why is that?"

"because its all about security, he's with some kind of intelligence agency helping in them with pretty much anything he can help with, that's why he is an authorized personal" Jeffery suddenly stopped

"Don't tell him I said that!" he yelled

Wuya chuckled at the innocent gesture the Jeffery made, "I already had an idea of the third branch, I needed you to confirm it, you see there was a wu that activated not long ago, even Chase came to take it, but somebody was there before us, now we need his access to get it" Wuya said

"But my brother stopped the Wu collecting thing, why would he take one?" Jeffery asked

"it's not him that took the wu, it's the associates who took it thinking it was an old and mystical artifact, of course they took it without Jacks approval since he himself doesn't know, we didn't want his help in the first place, but when we went to that building it turns out there was some energy blocking us from entering" she said

"Well its energy itself blocking you" Jeffery answered

"What?"

"Jack installed a device that generates energy …. I didn't get it before, but now I can see why he did it, to keep guys like you away, of course he didn't put one frequency, there was like what, 10 frequency, all of them can change depending on the other energy that is nearing, meaning when you go there while radiating your …. Ummm … aura? Or chi or whatever, the device generates an energy that deflects it and defuses it, like I said it can hold 10 frequencies at once, and that was before the update" Jeffery explained trying to simplify every single detail

"i'm impressed, but because of that stupid device I need your brother and his special access to that building, so we are going to borrow him" Wuya said

"well, if you **can** barrow him, he won't come without backup, knowing him, he might make mini versions of the device I told you about" Jeffery said

"he can't hurt us boy, and even if he can, we can use you" Wuya said

"typical villain act, Jack was an Evil **genius **, he is not evil, but he is still a genius, that trick will not work on him, the mind always win" Jeffery said as pulled a knife and fork onto his lap hiding it from view

"little Jeffery, right?, anyways, little Jeffery, the mind always works sure, but can it work with emotions, you certainly will black out from thinking if you remembered something" Wuya says

"what would make me black out and stop me from thinking, sure maybe another one of your wu's but aside that, nothing" Jeffery said while being arrogant

"how about the fact that the man that tried to protect you at your home, may be dead right now" now that made Jeffery stopped thinking, he really did black out, what if Wuya was right, what if Mike really was dead, or if he was still alive how will he move after that injury

He remembers the way Mike was yelling at him, telling him to run, **yelling **at him to run, but Jeffery didn't, and Mike maybe …. Dead.

Jeffery unconsciously grabs the same area Mike was grabbing that time, he then tightens it

"see, you blacked out, now your thinking about him and forgot all the plans you had in your tiny brain to run away" Wuya says as she grabs the knife Jeffery tried to hide

"Hey!" Jeffery yelled "give it back you witch" he jumped and grabbed the utensil, but Wuya only pushed back onto the chair

"I don't think so Jeffery, the same way you blacked out will be the same way your brother will black out and forgets how to fight, forgets his plans, and thinks about your safety" Wuya smirked making Jeffery stiffen at his place

"that is enough, Wuya stop bothering Spicer and actually think of a plan to kidnap Jack this time" that was Chase, as the usual he turned out of nowhere, Wuya only grumbled and sat on a chair, fallowing her example Chase did the same thing and started to eat dinner.

* * *

"I cant believe that I believe this" the grey eyed man said as he was loading two minuature guns

"those guns have special bullets that will only hurt the man and woman, it wont hurt the cats, so you better use other guns, but don't kill them, I don't want Chase coming later to kill me" an albino lectured the grey eyed man

"I should take you to a doctor to check if you're ok, not go with your stupid plan" the blond says

"don't bitch out now, I told you before not to call me crazy or take me to a doctor, remember" the albino took a leather jacket from the rack

"take this, since your uniform got destroyed and all" he told the blond

"yeah thanks, so Jeffery is going to be in that exact area" Mike asked

"yeah, but watch out from his pockets, he may carry a fork or a knife, fork more likely, and don't move him that much, you know how he gets after eating" Jack said, magically knowing how everything is going on the other side with his brother

"what makes you so sure, I mean your here the whole time" Mike asks

"easy, I mean, wouldn't you try to stall your enemy and find something to use as a weapon, if me and Jeff are in the same brainwave, the first thing we will think about is FOOD!" Jack says as he wears a wrist watch and takes another gun

"yeah, now that you think about it, that is pretty much what takes up third of your brain …. And vanilla pudding" Mike says, he then gets up and walks toward two bodies made out of medal

"so …. You really are going to use these … Jack-bots?" he asked

"look, the plan is for you to grab Jeff and I stay behind to stall them long enough for you to run away, you remember the last time a guy tried to mug me, yes I need robots, yes i'm already way past that wimp phase, but no i'm still scared shit-less, so there, and I already installed the same materials that the bullets have, why not test them out" he stands up and grabs a coat, Mike only glared at his boss

"Never thought I'd go back there, brings memories" he says not really to anyone, Mick noticed how his voice got low

"cant you, like wear another Coat, I don't think that even fits man" he says

"yeah your right" he then grabs a tank top shaped leather vest that was tattered by the sleeves

"tattered, shows how doomed we really are" Mike thinks out loudly.

* * *

**Authors Note: **hey guys im back, IM SOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYY! two weeks finals, and one week of summer with visa work and no internet

two whole weeks of final exams and boring studying, and guess who got the third honor roll *points at self*, but because of that stupid finals i lost all my plots, yes, i save my plots and lines in one tiny part of the brain that got deleted because of the stupid finals, so...

(i feel very bad, i can tell my grammar is broken)

on the other note, i always had that stupid idea of Jack using a laser to control Chase's cats, but i made Jeffery do it, i had too okay


	7. I need that fork

**Chapter 7:-**

"uno" the boy said for the seventh time that night, Wuya throws all her cards to the floor from a fit of anger

"you are cheating" she shouts, Jeffery only stuck out his tongue to her, "I am not a cheater" the boy says, he then hover his hands over the cards to collect them giving them to the witch, "if you're so sure then you shuffle the cards" the boy told her, Wuya took all the card in the blink of an eye and started shuffling the deck, "seven cards or eight" she asked, "whatever fits" Jeffery answered, then Wuya gave Jeffery twelve cards and she gave herself six cards

"That's not fare!" Jeffery yelled

"Life isn't fair, get over it" she answered then looked at her cards, all of them were numbers and either yellow or green, she grunts at her bad luck tonight, Jeffery flipped his cards to see all of them were either the changing cards, the +4, or +2 and some rewind turn ones

"Hello beautiful"** [1]** he called the cards and Wuya flipped her cards, "I'm not playing" she yells again, "why, this time you shuffled it, so there is no way I cheated"

"Whenever you call those cards beautiful it just means you have all the good cards" Wuya clears the statement, Jeffery only smirked

"Jack told me to intimidate the players this way" he smirked and played all the rewind cards finishing them in one turn then gave Wuya a +2

"Since you are picking up two cards it's my turn, I will put another +2 and it will be my turn again, repeat, repeat, two +4 cards, and one changing colours uno" Jeffery holds up one card in his hands

"Just show me the card" Wuya demands, Jeffery showed her that he was holding a +4

"That's it, I'm leaving" Wuya got up and headed to the large doors, Jeffery stood up and holds her dress

"Don't leave me alone" he says, but Wuya only pushed him down

"get a teddy bear, I hate babysitting" and she left for good, Jeffery smirked, he knew she wouldn't stay but he acted as a kid to give her a sign that he was weak, and he couldn't possibly do anything alone anymore without his smashed gadget kit, oh how was she wrong, Jeffery looked from left to right, up and down and front until behind

No one was around, which meant perfect time for him to work, he took out a fork from his pocket, no one can believe how many stuff he can hide in his shorts, he just puts whatever he wants and it fits

"Jack fixed the jets but I need to tinker with it so I could make it go faster" Jeffery said, he sat on the floor leaving his back facing the door and took off one of his sneaker, he began to twist some wires that were inside it "well, if making loops of wires create a magnetic field, what if turned the power the other way around, I'm sure that will generate electric power, but how?" he asked himself as he tried to make a blue print inside of his mind

"how the hell does Jack think of all this in minutes!" he yell in frustration, sure he called himself a genius, but he wasn't as smart as Jack, he was half his smarts, happy to be far more intellectual than all the average people and able to compete with other intellectuals in the battle of wits, but compared to Jack, that was the problem, he was always compared to Jack, the only good thing about him is that he has dark hair, people say it's better to have dark hair, but to him Jack still looked cool even if people say he looks like a freak, well to sum it up, because of Jeffery's IQ he mostly thinks as a teenager minus the romance, he gets allot of emotional swings.

"well, im glad you are not as persistent as your brother, normally Spicer would never give up until he runs away" the voice of a certain immortal rose, Jeffery turned around to see Chase watching him

"whatever, I just don't feel like running away, now that Mike is dead" Jeffery answered without showing emotions, Chase raised an eyebrow to what the boy said, he was glad that **this** Spicer was not as persistent as his older counterpart, but it just feels wrong watching him, and not the good type of wrong, I mean, the evil type of wrong.

Suddenly a cat comes in looking at its master with an expression made out of fear

"what is it" Chase asked, the cat moved its head and tail to say something, Jeffery didn't understand what it was saying, but it was obvious something important happened, Chase looked at his struggling feline warrior, he understood what it said, he then turns around to look at Jeffery

"order your injured comrades to rest until they heal, let the others fight them" Chase ordered, the cat left at his master's orders running towards a fight, Jeffery couldn't help but feel something was off, he got up and walked towards the chair to hide behind it very slowly

"Spicer you shall stay here without movement, understood, later some of my warriors will come to escort you to us" Chase said bringing Jeffery to a halt, he sat on the chair instead of hiding behind it.

* * *

"how many cats are there!" Mike yelled mesmerized by the many fighting Jaguars or tigers or whatever the hell their species was, "don't know, maybe they multiplied from last time" Jack cocked a gun and shot at a jumping cheetah, another one was about to claw Mike but one of the Jack bots released a glowing net, "Thanks" Mike yelled he then saw an opening between the cats where he could cross without any problem, as he took the first step he took out both his miniature guns and readied himself for what to come later, the path was clear and the cats were not able to notice his plan, but …

"oaf-" was what heard from Mike, Jack turned his gaze to watch his ally stumble on the ground, he looked up to see non-other than Chase Young looking quite pissed at the events that surrounds him, he flicked his hands and all that were present stopped, even Jack, the only thing that was heard is Mike's grunts and curses

"what the hell, that hurts, I swear, no one ever touched me before not even sucker punching me and here, oh no every move I make I get **exactly **that" he didn't stop rubbing his backside, he stood up and noticed the evil lord

"umm… hi?" he said

"USE THE GUNS IDIOT" Jack shouted at him from across the room Mike looked at his hands and mentally punched himself from forgetting the weapons that were in his disposal, he aimed at Chase but didn't shoot, his hands were trembling and would not respond to his thoughts, actually Mike found his full self tremble in fear, (this is not happening, I can't move) he thought, he looked at Chase's eyes and noticed how it looked like a cats one

"pfft" he laughed, which made the immortal yet again raise his eyebrows for the second time that day

"yesterday I left you expecting your death, today I see you in full health, yet not shaking at my presence, but laughing at it" he said with a tone of anger, Mike covered his mouth trying to shut up, he was supposed to be fighting him not humour him

"sorry, its just this place is filled with cats, and your eyes are just like cats, its funny" he bursts out laughing dropping the guns and grabbing his stomach, Jack does the infamous Face-Palm gesture, he forgot how Mike's sense of humor is just plain weird

Chase was angry but he wasn't showing it, the only thing that made everyone know of his anger was the creepy aura that radiates around him, Jack was going to order Mike to stop, but before he could even utter a word a gun shot was heard, Chase not believing himself falling for that stupid and old trick, he also felt pain from it, what are these bullets, he grasps for air and then grabs a hold of his injury

"that's payback for yesterday" after that Mike steps on Chase's injuriy making him grunt he then leave to the halways, Jack was speechless, he also forgot how Mike was pretty much a trickster and a good actor, he then looks at the injured Chase and smiled at how his improved bullets worked, it was a side project, but he never thought he would use it, the project was to manufacture a bullet that could be used against all people using magic, the project was actually inspired by Jack's fears, Jack then snaps from his thoughts and started to use the same nets the Jack-bots were using.

* * *

Mike was using a tracker device, he fallowed the map until he reached to his destination

"JEFF!" he yells, Jeffery looked at the door and couldn't believe his eyes, Mike was alive, and he was okay too, he ran towards the ex-soldier and hugged him tightly, his hands were too small to embrace the full grown man

"where is Jack?" he asks, Mike carried the boy and touched a remote controller that was inside his pockets, he is now flying

"will get out of here and Jack will meet us outside" Mike lied at Jeffery, but he knew that the boy will never leave if he knew Jack was staying behind

"Alright, I knew big brother would come" Jeff punches the air showing his happiness, and Mike flew right outside the window leaving Jack behind just as planned

* * *

"F*ck…" Jack's hands were tied behind his back, he lost against Wuya, after Chase had his injury he was in a fit of rage and started to try and hurt the source, that was Jack, not after a while and Wuya joined the fight

"well well, we finally got what we wanted and got rid of that boy" Wuya said, Jack was looking the other side, "what's wrong, cant admit your defeat" Wuya flew to his eyesight and Jack looked the other way

"sorry Wuya, after I left I promised not to look at anything Horrible, 's sing along blog was an exception"** [2]** he said, and Wuya then spread her arms to grab Jack's chin, "look at me you-"

"stop it" Chase was furious, he had enough for these two days to last him a life time, and he really does have a life time, "Wuya would you just state your point so we could resume our daily life" he grunts

"Oh yes, Jackie dear we need your access to the intelligence agency facility number 14, if you would be kind enough seeing how you are not evil anymore" Wuya says and Jack was annoyed by this request

"your telling me that you kidnapped my brother just for some stupid access, because of the stupid stunt you guys did yesterday, do you know how much trouble you brought me, after this silly meeting I have to go and make a public speech about how there was some stupid fluke in the system and that everything will get fixed blab la bla, and that there is nothing to worry about bla bla, H-Hey! Don't touch my backpack!" Jack's speech was interrupted as Wuya scrolled through the worthless books in the bag

"where is that hideous heli-pack that we all got attached too" she said as she threw a book behind Jack

"work shop, now stop touching, these are my sketches for new inventions" he yelled, but he was glad that she threw a book behind him, precisely the same sketch book that he was drawing on when he brought Jeffery to the Valley, if memory doesn't bail on him, he lift a pen inside the notebook, not any kind of pen, a laser shooting pen (well, I got to admit, if it weren't for Jeff I would never have got hooked on these things) he remembered that this laser was fatally deadly, he opened the note book and took the pen from inside it

"you know dumb balls, if you needed access you could have bought it from the black market, allot of people wants to enter that specific building" he says as he tries to open the safety pin inside the pen

"black market? Do these things even exist now" Wuya says

"duh, where do you think I get my second investment, basically 'im neutral, I help both good guys and bad guys, i help the good guys like the bureau so they wouldn't put me in the suspect list and I help the bad guys because it feels right, they offer protection and extra profit, and besides, they get rid of unwanted competition" Jack said with a smirk

"Interesting Spicer, I thought you have stopped on being evil" Chase said, Jack showed a questioning look on his face he then looked at the ceiling to prove that point

"I said I stopped in the conflict between Heylin and xiaolin, I didn't say I would stop being Evil" he scuffed, "besides, like I said, I'm neutral, I just tend to go with the evil side more" he grimaces

"world domination is what I wanted, remember, the whole time I was fighting with Shen gong wu I forgot that this world doesn't work this way, no, if you had a weapon anyone can make a stronger one, or build even more weapons than you have, after thinking about it, I can control the world but without anyone noticing"

Wuya doesn't believe her ears, so the wand of potential really didn't disappoint, it really did choose someone worthy, of something much more, Chase on the other hands wasn't thinking about what Wuya was thinking, he was far more interested in Spicer's plan

"well, we both have the same logic on the shen gong wu, that there is no true need in them, but I am far more interested in your plans, it seems that you have found your field of expertise" Chase complimented Jack

"that I did, if I felt like it, I could kick the monks out of the temple simply because they can't pay the rent, or if im not lazy I will force them to sell the temple, but I guess i'm lazy" he then remembers his brother Jeffery

"At first I didn't really want to stay evil, I wanted to be good for my brother, but that was impossible for me, so I stayed evil and hoped Jeff wouldn't be like me" he then looks up at his old childhood idol, "I did a good job, I can tell how many comments he made about how bad you guys are" he showed his biggest smile and used his pen to cut the ropes, he then started the engines inside the boots he was wearing, "look, ill get you that pass if you got the money, if you don't, then whatever" he flew out of the volcanic lair leaving a dumb founded Wuya and a delighted Chase.

"well, in 1500 years someone finally proved me wrong Spicer, you aren't a worthless worm as i have first thought, and you have gained really interesting allies" he was actually amazed that a person like Mike, with no sense of Magic, could still be alive, he most learn how he did so, he then looks at the bundle of books and papers on the floor

"but you still lack common sense"

* * *

** [1] that was a reference on my real life, when i play uno, im always the winner, so i take pitty on my friends and warn them before hands that i have awesome evil cards "hello beautiful" i say and they all know the winner XD**

**[2] who is a fan, besides me, i always loved Neil Patrick Harrison, but after watching that movie im like *fangirl mode***

**sorry if this was really bad, but i kinda like this chapter, it shows how hard people can actually change, not in physical form but mentally, and Jack still being Evil but hides it from his family, well i like jerk characters so there**


	8. Happy family

**Chapter 8:-**

"and he could turn into a dragon!"

"oh my, such ferocious thing, yet you fought him with all you could haven't you" Lady Spicer answered while still wearing hospital clothing, she had spent the past few days on the hospital bed, the shock that she got that day just proved how fragile she really was emotionally, but now seeing her baby boy out of harm's way and on her lap brought allot of reassurance, as you might think she did not stay on bed only fearing the worst, she tried to fight two nurses to help out and find her child but the doctor advised other wise

"of course I did, i'm not scared of some old dragon" the dark haired boy says happily

"if only I can say the same thing" and the not so dark haired boy said worriedly, Jack definitely does not want to meet another dragon in his life, period.

Mike on the other hand was too full of himself "did you see his eyes when I stepped on him" he was truly happy to lay at least that on the dragon

"I hope he doesn't come this time just for revenge"

"ow come on, you got to admit, that was awesome, can I keep the gun?" the blond man may had anticipated the dragons face and reactions, but he was absolutely oblivious on how Jack felt

"sure, they may come back later" he replied, Jeffery heard that and tugged himself inside his mother's chest even deeper than he was before garbing hold of her hands

"I don't want them, don't let them come back" Jack understood on where was Jeffery coming from, if memories were true, Chase and Wuya _are_ a scary bunch, why didn't he see it before and kept fanboy-ing on Chase, nobody knows, he is glad those days were over

Lady Spicer reacted to Jeffery's action and hugged him "now you listen to me, never ever leave me alone you understand, and always listen to grownups, I didn't see you listening to Mike when he told you to go back in the house, for that you deserve a punishment" the stern voice of a mother was heard in those words

"b-but I don't want to be grounded" this time fear was present in his squeaky little voice

"nop, its tickling time" and she started tickling the boy on every side possible, which resulted into an uncontrollable laugh

"i-I'm So…oory" he said between laughs and breaths, but his mother did not stop, truthfully she finds enjoyment in such activities, Mike had nothing to say, he was used to this by now, that was Jeffery's only weakness, but Jack wasn't too fond of what was happening, he stayed there looking at his family then darted off to the door leaving behind a very confused Mike, he fallowed his boss to make sure no harm was around, after all he was his body guard, Jack went ahead to the cafeteria that was on the second floor and bought four cups of pudding, one custard flavor for him, two chocolate for Jeffery and Mike, and a strawberry one for his mom but instead of going back straight to his mother's room, which was on the fifth and last floor, he sat on the cafeteria eating out his share of the dessert, Mike sat in front of him not trying to mind his boss's behavior, but he couldn't let it slip

"boss what's wrong?"

"how many times did I tell you not to call me boss"

"Multi-billionaire albino with a messed up past what's wrong?"

"AARGHH, that's exactly what's wrong" then the awkward silent phase began as Mike waited for the other part of the answer, but Jack tried to forget and eat the rest of the cup

"then?" the blond asked

Jack sighed out of exhaustion, he was surrounded with people that care too much about him, he didn't mind, but it was still a bit too much for him, he was still used to the time where people left him alone in the lab while he was working or fixing another robot, now he runs about three companies while his phone is preoccupied most of the time

"It's just, well … you see … umm how to put it, I think i'm jealous of Jeff" Jack answered, he really had no answer, but that was it, the complete truth

"Jealous, of Jeff?"

"you see, ... my family was never this close before, you came in the time where everything was fine, but before you came, before Jeffery was born, the Spicer's were not the friendliest family you would want to meet, my dad always used his job as an excuse to never come home, and my mother was old money, so most of the time she was out to party with people leaving me alone"

"and then you got into the shen gong wu business" Mike asked

"yeah, dad sent me a puzzle box thinking that I would forget about how lonely I was, and when I solved it, Wuya happened, she came out of the puzzle box and my life as a mindless collector started" Jack smirked at this comment, now that you think about it Wuya did sound like a mindless collector with no life

"I never really thought that my family would be a happy one, I never thought we would ever talk to each other this normally and I always thought that I would be lonely, then when my mom told me she was pregnant …. I just broke, they decided to have another kid while not raising the first one at all, I hated them for that, how could they do that"

Mike really had nothing to say to anything Jack was saying, Mike always thought of the Spicer house hold as a very happy family from the moment he was employed until now he only saw how happy and nice the family could be, not as a type to leave a kid alone for all his life while the kid getting messed up in all the wrong places

"I was Jealous of Jeff the moment I knew about him, I felt so pathetic about it, I mean I was jealous from an unborn child, and there's where I realized I was messed up, In all the wrong places"

"hehe" he had to laugh at that, a very loud laugh too, Jack said the same thing he thought

He wiped off a tear and apologized "go on"

"I guess that was it, that moment is the same moment I decided to be an awesome big bro, you know, if my parents failed to take care of him im the one who would take care him and stuff, I wasn't counting on them really caring about Jeff, and as it turned out, they were like any other parent with him, really caring and loving, so I started working as a … seller, and there was where my business bloomed, truthfully I wanted to be something that Jeff wasn't ashamed off, and as someone that he will always brag about, I didn't want to be the odd one in the family, I didn't want to feel-"

"lonely and pathetic" Mike answered, he then stuffed his mouth with pudding, he loves chocolate

"yeah that, I guess after hearing that you think im pathetic, right?" Jack then stares deeply at his cup not wanting to hear the answer

"well, it's not in my place to say anything boss, but since you asked, I think you really are the most awesome brother in the world, I mean you've putting a goal and you have accomplished it, and I can tell you not many can do that, and you're the type to sugar coat everything so I know your past was more messed up than what you said"

Jack looked at the other way feeling embarrassed, yup, he really was surrounded with people that care too much about him, and it felt weird, Mike took another bite

"but heres the thing, all that was in the past, now look around you, you have a caring mother, and a very attached little brother, the whole world knows how much of a genius you are, I think you have everything that anyone would ask for, and …." Mike was the one to look the other way this time feeling embarrassed

"I admire you, we are in the same age yet you accomplished all that" Mike felt stupid for talking now

"and you saved my life" Jack stared at Mike, it really felt like he was growing a second head, Mike is not the praising type, he is more like the guy with a weird sense of humor who take anything and make a sarcastic remake out of it, but Mike right now was being honest, Jack just didn't know how to react, he looked at him while Mike was looking at the side trying to avoid eye contact and hiding his embarrassment, too bad for him because Jack saw how his ears were bright red

"Mike ... HAHAHAHAHA-" he was laughing so hard all that were present in the cafeteria were staring

"Oh GOD, if you f***ing tell anyone about this I will kill, you heard that I will f***ing kill you and –" from the outside of the cafeteria you would think that Jack was a laughing drunk and Mike was the angry drunk.

* * *

Chase Young was thinking, he didn't say anything on the events that acquired these past two days, simply because he haven't thought about them, but now since he has the time he started to analyse everything, the younger Spicer was simply interesting, and he also resembled his older counterpart in allot of ways, on the other hand he also showed him that he was much more mature than Wuya but still topped her in the annoyance department

Yes Jack did well on raising the boy, Chase Thought, he then started to change the subject in his mind, now was the time to think about that Mike persona, straight to the point he hates him, not only did he survive the blow Chase gave him days ago, but he also came back and fought him, he shot him and Chase **felt the** **pain**, there was no possible way would anyone hurt the dragonlord he always thought, there was just no way that anyone would ever be able to do that aside from Bean, but Mike, as he recalled, was able to strike him and succeed, not only that he also stepped the boundaries and also stepped on his wounds claiming it was revenge, he had guts Chase had to admit, he would make a very handy ally if he were to side with him, but he still hates the guy for being …. With Jack.

Now Jack was the real mystery, how did that failure of a genius ended up so, what would you call, extraordinary, if Chase were to thought seven years ago that Jack could defeat him he would laugh, because let's all face it, Jack back then was a teenager, and trouble always seemed to follow him, but all of a sudden he became a strict and successful business man that knows how to choose his acquaintances very well, he was smart enough not to choose sides but still remain Evil in heart.

Then the real surprise was how he looked with his silver white hair and no makeup on, Chase always thought that the boy,… no man, always stylized himself in a gothic manner to the point of painting his whole body in white and wearing contacts 24/7, but it turns out that he was Albino this whole time, and if that were true how did his younger brother got born into the world with dark hair and red eyes, that was not possible

Chase only got up from his throne and went immediately to his training room, he does not want to bother himself with pity questions that has no meaning, all he wants to know right now is how did Spicer invent a machine that could hurt him, him, Chase young, and how was Mike –whatever his surname is- able to survive a blow like that

And does he truly needs Spicer's help on entering the facility, Wuya was right that they needed his help but must they acquire his help, will after going throw the simple pain of a bullet piercing your body, how will he go throw a building that was guarded by the same machines made from the same inventor who probably used the same principles that he used on the guns, Chase usually doesn't admits defeat or fear, but he does when the time and subject needs to, and needless to say he feels defeated in front of Spicer's new found weapons and status, but he did not fear, because Spicer already agreed on helping them, with a price of course, if it was money Chase could pay it all off, after all he did poses in his household ancient items that hold no meaning to him, but would be appreciated in the market for art collectors and such.

"So… your thinking on really paying him for the access" Wuya suddenly appears while floating on the air, she would seem like she was lying on the bed if she wasn't flying

Chase grunts "what other choice do we have, after all even if we did attack him it seems he can actually inflect damage on us" Chase says not bothering to look to Wuya, Wuya rolls her eyes while shaking her head

"what? Just because you got a bullet from his gun and all of a sudden you think he could hurt us" she held a smirk to herself but Chase did not spare the time to silence

"it wasn't the normal pain you would think of Wuya, the pain I felted tasted horrors, and believe me when I say it, it was true pain that I have never felt of before"

"I can't believe this, when he finally showed how powerful he could be he left the conflict" she pouts trying to give the image that she was very young

"so … how did it really felt, I mean the pain, if it hurts you then I should really look out" she asks wondering of the answer, Chase couldn't really explain how it felt, all he could say that it was pain he never faced before even in his mortal days

"to put it bluntly it's the same feeling of getting stabbed many times with a magical blade so sharp yet it also held a deadly poison that goes throw your body and weakens it in mere seconds, that wasn't even close to what it really felt, the poison must be made especially for magical acquainted people…. Or beans, I think that weapon is made especially for magical creatures"

"so it seems Jack was able to pass beyond the normal technology, now he can hurt us, are you sure that he's the same whiny Jack" Wuya is having a hard time believing this, but looking at Chase now was more than proof of that fool's new powers

"so the new plan is to try and be civil, what a boring plan"

"but I am looking forward to it" Chase answered

"don't tell me you like him now" Wuya is not going to be stuck in another boring conversation, its not that she was stupid, it was just boring.

"this is all for the wu"and this Wu' is really important for everyone, it could literally bring the end to everyone.

* * *

**Authors Note:** SO SORRY!

i didn't post for a month or two because (will the usual writers block just fell from the sky *rises hands* why?) and i bought two insanely awesome games **[The Elder scrolls v: Skyrim - Legendary edition] **the most awesome RPG game EVA! so may quests, so little time, even after a whole month of gaming and i still didn't finish most of the quests, its just awesome that way

i also played **[Dishonored] **i like the characters in this game, Carvo and Emily make a cute family, the outsider is ... interesting

PS: this was not how i planned the chapter would go, it was going to be totally different (and bad) glad i waited a little to write


End file.
